Leah Adams
Leah Adams is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She also appeared on All My Children in frequent crossovers from 2004 onward. She is the identical twin sister of Mary Bishop. The character is portrayed by Catherine Wadkins, who previously portrayed Mary from March to September 3, 2004. Storylines |-|AMC: pre-2004= In the 1990s, while spending time in Pine Valley, she had done her research on the rivalry between businessmen Adam Chandler and Palmer Cortlandt, along with finding out what Dimitri Marick was doing in PV. She then got acquainted with the diva of PV, Dimitri's then-lover, Erica Kane, and talked about the happenings in PV. |-|AMC/GH: 2004-= Leah appeared in the canvas of Port Charles in August 2004, coming over from Pine Valley, when she learned that a killer was on the loose at the Quartermaine Mansion, with casualties being Sage Alcazar and Trent Parker. Later it was revealed that it was her identical twin sister, Mary, who intended to kill Emily Quartermaine over Nikolas Cassadine, whom she believed that he was her dead husband, Connor Bishop. Leah, horrified over what her sister did, paid her a visit at GH in the ICU and talked about what has been happening to her a lot. Later, when Mary died of a cardiac arrest, Leah suspected that it was either Lorenzo Alcazar who killed her or Helena Cassadine. Relationships |-|Family= *Mary Bishop - Leah's identical twin sister (deceased) *Haley Adams - Leah's niece |-|Friends= *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Peter August *Franco Baldwin - Leah's friend and former enemy *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Hayden Barnes *Shawn Butler *Spencer Cassadine *Harrison Chase *Amber Chua *Laura Collins *Baxter Corbin *Mike Corbin *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos *Morgan Corinthos - (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Patrick Drake *Connie Falconeri - (deceased) *Dante Falconeri *Hamilton Finn *Pres Floyd - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *Kiki Jerome *Georgie Jones - (deceased) *Maxie Jones *Molly Lansing-Davis *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Ryan Lavery *Sam McCall *Siobhan McKenna - (deceased) *Jackson Montgomery *Jason Morgan *Griffin Munro *Kim Nero *Oscar Nero *Delores Padilla *Ronald Pierce *A.J. Quartermaine - (deceased) *Alan Quartermaine - (deceased) *Dillon Quartermaine *Emily Quartermaine - (deceased) *Monica Quartermaine *Ned Quartermaine *Olivia Quartermaine *Tracy Quartermaine *Zoe Raleigh *Natalie Rawles *Horace Sanchez *James Scorpio *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio *Robin Scorpio-Drake *David Walters *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells *Nathan West - (deceased) |-|Enemies= *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Nelle Benson *Michael Carson *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Paul Hornsby - (incarcerated) *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Olivia Jerome *Shawn Phillips *Cassandra Pierce *Heather Webber Category:Females Category:General Hospital characters Category:All My Children characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Adams family Category:Bishop family